


橫雛：你們Alpha喔

by shadowjo



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 19:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30060711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowjo/pseuds/shadowjo
Summary: すばる：「全世界都知道他喜歡你。」橫山：「他不喜歡。」すばる：「全世界都知道他喜歡你。」村上：「我們不適合。」
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	橫雛：你們Alpha喔

**Author's Note:**

> Alpha橫，Beta雛
> 
> 費洛蒙=信息素

橫山侯隆一眼就看見那個同期進來的孩子，站人群中睜著大大的眼睛觀察，碎碎的瀏海蓋在眉毛上，無辜模樣像隻毛還沒修剪的貴賓狗。

村上信五一眼就看見那個同期進來的孩子，染著不符合國中生標準的金髮，站在角落散發生人勿近的氣場，還沒起跑便知道這人與眾不同。

橫山和那個可愛得被前輩稱為小雛的人交換了電話，下工後一起在電視台附近的飲食店吃完東西才各自回家，有點忌妒跟小雛同路的貓眼少年。

好在小雛個性如同外表一樣親人，不用他有意營造，對方像條小尾巴跟在他身後。節目上拉個小手給個擁抱，節目下分食一個大阪燒，黏得跟麵糊一樣。只可惜回家路上他會變成渋谷的小麵糰。

16歲的時候公司讓他們去做分化檢測，小雛拿著結果單子瞅他的，瞧見欄位粗體的Alpha時揚起燦爛的笑臉恭喜他。橫山心裡高興，還要裝酷地擺擺手說這沒什麼大不了。

當他問起對方的，笑容的彩度降了幾分，學著他說沒什麼大不了，把單子遞出來。橫山用力攬過小雛的肩膀，「行啊，不受費洛蒙影響的高等人類。」色彩回到臉上，對著他靦腆地笑。

すばる毛絨腦袋湊近他們倆，說句「我們的平衡感不錯啊。」

「すばる你是Omega啊？」

貓眼少年哼了聲，像不滿意但勉強接受。

橫山跟渋谷的暗中較勁也隨著檢測結果出爐結束了。

但他們還沒分化，於是黏黏膩膩的成為一大團麵糊。

某天回家的電車上，渋谷盯著村上領口邊緣幾乎遮不住的可疑紅痕說：「這樣好嗎？他未來可是會分化成Alpha。」

村上有些不好意思，「すばる你發現了啊？」

「有些人高調的生怕別人不知道他們在談戀愛。」

「這麼明顯嗎？」

「問問你的吻痕去。」

村上的臉唰地變紅，將自己的衣服向後拉了拉。

熱戀中的腦袋認為愛情可以戰勝本能，沒有把渋谷的提醒當一回事，分化後依然你儂我儂。

快出道前村上和橫山一起錄廣播時，一位Omega工作人員因為連續熬夜抑制劑失效，在小小的錄音間裡發情了，在場的Alpha們變得躁動，有些人慌慌張張離開充滿費洛蒙的空間。橫山和村上在獨立的小房間裡，透過玻璃看見外面混亂的情況。

對面的橫山一臉坐立難安，村上見狀隨即進歌，問他要不要先離開，橫山搖頭表示別開門就好。Omega做了緊急處理送去醫院後，大家把錄音室的門窗打開換氣，橫山褲襠裡的隆起這才消下去。

村上忽然想起16歲的渋谷說的話。

演藝圈待久了什麼醜聞什麼醜態都能見到，契合度過高一個不小心天雷勾動地火，在本能面前公司的禁令薄如窗紙，捅破薄紙完全標記的故事屢見不鮮，隱瞞標記容易，一旦懷孕只得發新聞稿開記者會。

公司的角度當然是損失了單身藝人的經濟效益，但螢幕上牽著手展示婚戒的AO，臉上洋溢燦爛的笑容，幸福得像是會發光的模樣，一次又一次印在村上的視網膜裡。

身旁的橫山瞧見電視內容，手指爬過沙發椅面捏捏他的手背，安撫地掌握。橫山的手很冰，他抽出自己的反握在上，將掌心的溫度分給對方。

一段時日後，轟轟烈烈義無反顧結婚的AO傳出婚變，Alpha遇見契合度更高的對象，兩三下標記了另一個Omega。

新聞播出時，橫山在陽台邊抽菸邊剪腳指甲，過長的菸灰掉在小腿上，燙得他嚎了一聲跳起來。村上看了哇哇亂叫的橫山一眼，將注意力轉回電視，畫面上的Omega眼睛都哭腫了，從顏色不夠深的墨鏡後方透出來。

歷史不斷重演，橫山的再三保證跟安撫也變得搖搖欲墜。

出道後三年的某場音樂祭，後台聚集很多藝人，一位女團偶像突然分化了，公司精挑細選、費洛蒙等級極高的Omega甜蜜氣味迅速擴散。橫山機警的感知危險，滿身汗的揪住還在胡鬧的丸山和發呆的大倉往外走。

場面十分混亂，經紀人和工作人員都衝進來，眾多Alpha被級數過高的Omega影響而發情，控制不住的、掙扎的、逃離的，兩三位工作人員將壓在Omega身上的Alpha扯下，村上呆看了一會，發現渋谷和錦戶都撤了，拉著還反應不過來的安田離開。

「我想好了。」

村上沒頭沒腦這麼說時，橫山還沉浸在遊戲機裡沒有回頭。

側臥在地板上的村上踢了踢盤坐的橫山，「想走就走不攔你啊。」

「哈？」

「遇見哪個Omega如果心動了大可去追啊。」

橫山暫停遊戲，轉頭問：「你什麼意思？是要分手嗎？」

圓圓的下垂眼率直地撞進來，「我們在交往嗎？」

橫山惱怒的起身，「到底在胡說八道什麼！」

「我們有誰說過要交往嗎？」

純粹的反問讓橫山一頓，努力回想，他似乎沒有明確說過交往就和村上吻在一起。但都已經相處這麼久了，有些話不用攤開說也是既成事實。

「這麼多年來我們不算交往算什麼？」

「……炮友？」

橫山氣得甩下手把，「你什麼意思！」

情緒激動讓他的費洛蒙洩漏了一些，聞到奶酒香味時又更生氣了。他認為自己的氣味形象太柔弱，平時都隱藏得很好，還覺得村上聞不到挺好的。現在卻被對方氣得不行，明白自己只是遷怒，深呼吸幾口強迫自己冷靜。

「就算沒說，不都應該知道了嗎？」

村上歪頭思考，「是嗎？那不管以前如何，現在起我們是炮友。」

橫山被村上的思考迴路震驚得一時找不到話，眼睜睜的看著他起身穿外套。

「那我先回去了。」村上釦子扣到一半停下來，話隨著動作再度進行：「今天很開心，下次見。」

大門關上時，橫山還在為那彷彿真的約了一炮的台詞陷入混亂，久久不能反應。

「你們玩啥情趣啊？」

私下吃飯時渋谷忍不住問了，橫山終於受不了地傾訴村上神奇的行徑，說到炮友時渋谷驚嘆的複誦，聲音大得引來居酒屋其他客人的注目。

抱歉的摀住嘴，眼睛瞪得大大的聽橫山抱怨。村上這顆鈍感力十足的石頭終於開竅，只是開竅的不是時候。

「……然後他用備鑰進我家，我問他幹嘛來，他居然回有炮友家的鑰匙也是很普通的事！」

橫山說得口沫橫飛，渋谷抓到關鍵字問了：「那現在備鑰呢？」

「在他那裡啊。」喝了一大口啤酒喘口氣，語氣曖昧聽不出是不滿還是不捨，抹掉嘴邊的泡沫時表情怨憤。

「是嘛，」渋谷跟著抿了口燒酒，「那你加油啊。」

橫山確實在努力，努力拋下害羞，努力地招惹。

出道後暴露在公眾眼裡的機率變高，雙方有默契的演著不熟的戲碼，現在偶爾在廣播死纏爛打，或是在演唱會撒嬌，大眾和成員的態度依舊熱烈，避不避嫌都不影響眾人嗑CP。橫山有時會想他們當初假裝玩不在一起又是何苦。

村上堅持著炮友論，堂而皇之地闖進他家，維持給予和索求。只是談及關係確認便打著太極，搞得橫山總在一言不合時洩漏奶酒氣味，滿屋子又醺又甜。

做愛時村上在開頭忍著不舒服將Alpha過人器官納入，不會分泌體液的Beta被撐得眼角濕潤，表情痛苦地抓緊床單。此時橫山感覺自己還是被愛著，想讓村上去找個Beta對象的話屢屢到嘴邊又止住，依村上的個性在話說出口後肯定會找個Beta交往。

捨不得放手，狠不下心單純做炮友，只好一直吊著不上不下，但這樣也讓橫山夠悶了，憑什麼要隨村上的天然腦迴路起舞，更可恨的是他吵不贏對方，兩人繼續不清不楚。

唯一能放肆的是明目張膽地在村上身上留下更多費洛蒙，以前小心翼翼的克制，現在就算村上抱怨後頸沒有腺體還是幼稚的留下牙印，玄關放著給村上專用的除味劑在用完後故意不補貨，村上聞不見濃厚的宣示氣味，自然不會想提醒橫山補。

「你夠了沒？不用這樣炫耀你們性福美滿。」

渋谷連續一周聞到村上像泡在酒裡的味道後忍不住對橫山發飆，鈍感力十足的友人沒察覺大家的笑別有深意，一個勁地回以友好的笑容，反而像落實了什麼。

看不下他們秀恩愛的渋谷私下跟橫山說希望他收斂點，換來對方啞巴吃黃蓮的表情。

「不是吧？」

「就是。」

打啞謎般的對話，渋谷卻理解的拍拍好友的背，無奈望天，開始同情橫山的處境。

因為唱片公司熟識的工作人員邀約，很少參與應酬的橫山坐在俱樂部包廂和贊助商舉杯。平時都是八面玲瓏的村上在打理，今晚因為工作走不開，工作人員說這是招待，說服橫山一起來玩。

後半場叫了炒熱氣氛的小姐們進來時，橫山已經喝多了，一個下垂眼女孩坐到身邊幫他斟酒，大眼睛彎彎的對他笑，心臟漏跳了一拍，隨即有些不高興起來。村上平常跟社長們吃飯應該也是這樣的場合，誘惑這麼多，難怪只要跟他當炮友。

生悶氣埋頭喝酒，女孩倒多少就喝多少，本來就有些醉了，現在連把杯子送進口裡的簡單動作都做不好，酒液灑了大半在身上，女孩靠近幫他擦拭，纖纖玉手和他的抓在一起。

突然燥熱讓橫山發現不對勁，淚眼迷濛的女子偎進他懷裡，橫山抬頭環視包廂，大家的動作逐漸不安分，有些人已經大膽的吻在一起上下其手。

手伸到後頸確認，發現他的貼片不知何時不見了，懷裡的女孩就是讓他發情的源頭，蹭地站起來，對方跌進沙發，低聲說著抱歉快速離開。

橫山感覺自己要燒起來了，他沒有叫車，搖搖晃晃的到前台要了一個房間。酒裡似乎加了助興的東西，他煩躁的用手洩了一回，打電話給村上。

才報出俱樂部的名字，村上立刻回「馬上到」掛斷電話，輕車熟路的反應讓橫山覺得鬱悶，胸膛裡有一團橫衝直撞、無處發洩的情緒。

把房號傳給村上，等待對方到來前硬撐著沖了一次冷水澡，比較舒服時聽見門鈴響，貓眼外的人戴了帽子眼鏡跟口罩，把自己擋得嚴嚴實實。村上這全副武裝的模樣讓他有偷情的錯覺，剛冷卻的下腹騰地燒起三丈火焰。

開門將人粗魯的拉進來，村上撞進滾燙的懷抱裡，只在腰上圍浴巾的橫山急躁地剝光他，村上掙扎了一會便順勢將人推到床鋪，摸到床頭的潤滑劑坐在橫山腿上替自己擴張。

急不可耐的手指跟著他一起闖入乾澀的後方，聽見他發出吃痛的聲音，橫山捧住臉落下無數安撫又催促的吻。

橫山的身體很燙，白皙的肌膚變得緋紅，像新鮮的草莓大福，賁張的下身看起來很難受，村上心一橫，擠了許多潤滑液在他和橫山身上，緩緩的坐下。

橫山啃咬他的鎖骨，揉捻他的乳尖，被逗得弓起身體時腰被箍著不讓跑，待他一點一滴將橫山完全吃吞，忍得額際青筋凸起的橫山露出兇猛的表情將他壓倒。

「唔啊！輕、嗯！」

「慢點……太深、」

奪回掌控權的Alpha得到他想要的Beta，扣緊了大力進出，退到極限再狠狠撞入，村上努力深呼吸，放鬆的節奏不斷被撞碎，最後只能抓著橫山速度過猛的間隙輕輕抽氣。

「慢……好大……好撐……」

村上右手蓋在橫山抓住腰的手上，摳著對方的手指撒嬌。

橫山一頓，放緩速度，彎腰和村上接吻。

不再用力過猛的橫山很磨人，折騰得村上咬住對方肩膀洩憤，洩過兩次的莖身半軟不硬，橫山手伸過來時啞著嗓子討饒，最後被磨得上下一起哭出來時，村上有些後悔叫他放慢。

哆嗦著射出過稀的薄精，橫山在強烈收縮中成結，內壁被撐得更開，村上反射性地蹬了一下腿，橫山抱緊他，在結消退之前細碎的吻，在耳邊低喃別走。

進入依賴期的Alpha十分黏人，頭在脖子旁拱來拱去，又咬又舔像在克制咬破他後頸的衝動。

村上手指爬到橫山脖子後方捏捏汗溼的腺體，對方似乎很喜歡，將頭靠在他肩窩不動了，「ヒナ，你好香……」

剛工作完直奔此處，渾身汗臭的村上困惑皺眉，感覺橫山在哄他，歪頭輕輕撞了橫山，「哼，你們Alpha喔。」

這個事件過後橫山突然變得沉寂，消極得讓渋谷心急，明裡暗裡將兩人送作堆，橫山在台上反抗，鬧彆扭鬧得生怕全世界不知道他是根扭曲的麻花。

村上態度如常，巧妙的順從眾人起鬨，正直大眼眨阿眨，率直得生怕別人不知道他們是營業。

眼見群眾力量無效，渋谷直接把話挑明了說。

「全世界都知道他喜歡你。」

「他不喜歡。」

「他喜歡！」渋谷不知道該怎麼跟這個努力太久，玻璃心已經碎滿地的人解釋，「他只是鈍感力十足，不知道這就是喜歡！」

「別安慰我了，」橫山眼神黯淡，「不過就是炮友嘛，他想玩，難道我還玩不起。」

在橫山那失敗的渋谷轉到村上跟前，一樣的台詞：「全世界都知道他喜歡你。」

「我們不適合。」

「哪裡不適合！」

「明明是すばる提醒我他是Alpha的啊。」

要為十幾年前的一句話背鍋，渋谷感覺自己很無辜，村上那顆運轉速度很快的腦袋偏偏在一個齒輪上卡死。明明只要向前跨越一步，就會世界和平。

「情況不同了啊，當初怕你受傷，你們都交往多久了，還在乎AO天生說嗎？」

「不是交往。」

「是是是，炮友嘛……才怪！」渋谷罕見地捏了村上的臉頰，故意扯得醜醜的露出怪獸的虎牙，「喜歡就喜歡，找這麼多藉口幹嘛？一直吊著人家好玩嗎？你又不是不知道那個人玻璃心。」

「才沒有……吊著……他……」臉頰任渋谷扯來扯去，說話漏風。

玻璃心很好，摔碎了人就會離開了吧。

  
  


玻璃心肯定是碎了，破碎的玻璃沒有拼回去，證據是橫山絕口不提關係確認。

到了三十歲後半的年紀，身邊的人來來去去，橫山卻一直沒離開。大概是碎得太徹底，不會感覺更多的受傷，反而能堅定的待在村上身邊。

沉默安穩的存在，成熟地順著風向營業，乖巧得如同村上要求的炮友。

村上退怯了，幾度想把橫山家的鑰匙還給他。每次對方搬家都會送來新的一份，在休息室裡假裝不經意地經過他，將鑰匙擺在他正在看的台本上。

將鑰匙拿起來時，還能感受到小小鐵片傳來的溫度，從手心，燙進心裡。

事情發展和本意背道而馳，沒有迴轉的跡象。想將人推開，卻耽溺溫柔，不想傷害誰提出的折衷方案沒有收穫成效，還有必要堅持炮友關係嗎？

村上的答案是否定的。

捏著鑰匙望向休息室另一頭的橫山，如果說交往吧，對方會生氣還是會開心？

身為始作俑者似乎沒有立場說這句話，先在電梯裡道歉能不能得到原諒？比起嘴上功夫，或許應該先從行動做起。癱在沙發的橫山沉浸在手機遊戲中，對村上危險的決定毫無知覺。

工作時順著流程戲弄橫山，獲得一顆成熟的番茄，過熟的果實從枝椏滾落，越滾越遠。藉著遊戲肢體碰觸，對方像嚇壞的貓，炸毛揮舞貓拳。

橫山反應跟預料不同，村上非常困惑。

再接再厲地示好，年下們看起來都很開心，表示自己做得不錯，只有橫山一臉困擾。嘖，木頭。

今天也是努力追求橫山的一天，收錄結束後村上準備搭經紀人的車回家，剛要關上車門，橫山氣勢洶洶的闖進來，碰一聲，車門關上，人被困在椅子裡。

村上眼睛瞪得大大的，扭著五官表示詢問，橫山僵硬了幾秒，「……你玩什麼把戲？」

作無辜狀搖頭否認，橫山眼神一閃，用力吻住他，村上高興地回應，水澤聲迴盪在狹小的車內空間。

吻畢，橫山拋下「差不多點，不要鬧」就下車，跑得太快沒瞧見整個脹紅的耳朵，還在開心的村上一楞，今天依然是追求失敗的一天。

非禮勿視非禮勿聽的經紀人這才從後視鏡看見村上若有所思的表情，跟隨關8多年什麼大風大浪沒見過，但這兩位的情趣他不懂。

最近有越來越高調的趨勢，以前可不會在車裡撞見這種場面，團內禁止戀愛的規定……嘛，算了。

爾後，橫山因為先前的洗禮，對村上的進攻一律採冷處理，大呼小叫的護短如同投入枯井的石子，連噗通一聲都沒有。

村上回憶過去橫山哄他時他都很受用，立場對調後沒效果只覺得橫山難哄，忘了那位男人的玻璃心早已碎得面目全非。

不過現在他沒有哄人的餘力，五人制讓團體工作的分配比重提高，所有人都忙得連軸轉，還要應付蹲點的狗仔，除了工作場合，他和橫山都沒有私下見面的時間。

村上圖省事經常去打營養針，當他從經紀人那裡收到橫山送來的養生湯禮盒時，忽然覺得他的心臟應該也是玻璃做的，一盒補品就敲出蛛網狀裂痕，從裂縫流出暖暖熱熱的內容物。

  
  


橫山很久前就有貼抑制貼片的習慣，在演藝圈待久了，他認為抑制劑和抑制貼片不單是Omega的事，為了避免風險，Alpha也有責任預防。

當他在演唱會後台被一股奇香激起反應時，反手先摸後頸確認，貼片還在，可是他熱得不尋常。

隔壁房間傳出騷動，喧鬧的內容聽起來像有位Omega異常發情，那股香味不斷誘惑他靠近，橫山內心一驚，該不會是遇上契合度高達90%以上的人了吧。

大倉皺著眉進入他們的休息室，安田問起隔壁的騷動，大倉解釋是臨時編制的工作人員身體出狀況。地方場通常需要一些當地人支援，人員較雜控管不容易。

才剛要提醒橫山跟丸山先不要出去，橫山擦過剛進門的他往外走，肩膀互撞，大倉歪了一下，橫山腳步踉蹌差點跌倒。

大倉拉住橫山，「橫山くん別出去。」

橫山滿身大汗，像抓緊浮木般將他拖著向外，「契合度太高了，待在這裡不安全。」

一出休息室，角力的兩人施力瞬間相反，比室內更香的走廊讓橫山幾乎穩不住前進的腳步，「抓緊，別讓我回頭。」

最後大倉將人塞進最遠的衣帽間時，出的汗不比橫山少。拖來一位Beta工作人員顧門，大倉趕緊去找經紀人要抑制劑。

找到人時，經紀人身邊正巧有村上，大倉迫不急待的將情況倒給兩人聽。

注射工作落到滿臉擔憂恨不得快點飛奔到橫山身邊的村上身上。

打開衣帽間時，看見橫山坐在角落，周圍四散著撞倒的衣架，對方從衣服堆裡抬頭，表情寫著意外。

契合度90%以上是什麼感覺，村上一輩子都不會知道。

但橫山被Omega費洛蒙逼得滿身潮紅，忍耐本能衝動喘著粗氣，將自己手腕綁在衣架上，用意志抵抗契合度的樣子讓他明白，這輩子橫山都不會離開他了。

_『全世界都知道他喜歡你。』_

_現在他也知道了。_

針劑推進皮膚裡時橫山偏過頭不敢看，沒發現村上發抖的手，注射完畢時村上忍不住伸手順過那頭凌亂汗濕的黑髮，被摸頭的橫山有些不好意思的回頭，看見村上的表情愣住。

「「……もう、」」

相同的醞釀，相同的台詞，默契太好陷入相同的停頓。

橫山額頭滾下一道汗水，滲進眼睛裡，他用力眨眼率先握住村上的手腕。

「已經……在交往了對吧？」

很耳熟的台詞，就算當年的當事人不是村上，他也能流暢的回應下一句——「什麼時候開始？」

面前笑得彎彎的眼睛裡乘載著了然，橫山心裡有底，這次絕對不會被拒絕，於是他在村上腕上輕輕使力，將人帶進懷裡。

「從16歲時開始。」

村上擁住還發燙著的身體，用力抱緊，在吻上去之前嘆息般地說：「你們Alpha喔……」

— END —

**Author's Note:**

> 橫山表示：我不背鍋。


End file.
